A new world
by MrsRegulusBlack123
Summary: In which the universe which was created after the game ended is the Doctor's universe, and Dave reminisces...


**I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock, I wouldn't be sitting around writing fanfiction about them if I did, right? ^^**

* * *

It was a game with dire consequences, consequences none of you could've ever imagined before you realized what it _really _was all about, what playing the game would actually mean... the losses were many, and in the end you had to wonder, was it all worth it?

Was that petty new world, pretty skies of orange, grasses of the most vibrant red, really, _really_ worth it? Were those moons, always circling it, really worth the complete obliteration of two planets, and all the people that had inhabited it? Was it really worth all the horrors and deaths your eyes had seen? Was it worth your bro's death? Or that of John's dad, Rose's mom, or Karkat's team?

You lost a lot over the course of those three years, parts of yourself never to return. It shaped you up, all of you, and by the end of it you came out different, scarred and more than just a little bit broken- some had it better than others.

You've learned to get by, somehow.

After the game ended, you got your promised reward- it wasn't as glorious as you had imagined it would be. It wasn't everything that you had ever wanted.

It was breathtaking, for sure, otherworldly and unique and beautiful. Watching the planet grow and flourish was fascinating... watching the people was even more so- they went far and wide. They became known all throughout time and space.

But there was always that nagging in the back of your head because... it wasn't home.

Technically, there was still an Earth out there, if you waited around long enough for it to actually be created (or just hitched a ride from a time player), there even was a newly restored Alternia somewhere in the depths of space. But it wasn't home.

Your houses were empty, uninhabited, and it looked as if they had been that way all along. All those who had died in the game had stayed there, a mere memory of what once was, never to be seen again- their whole existence wiped out- like they had never even existed anyplace outside your minds in the first place... You initially tried going back, adjusting to the new planets- returning to your old lives, even if you had to start from scratch.

But it was hard. Roughly a year was all it took before all of you were agreed that, no, this wasn't something that was meant to last. It felt too wrong, because when it came down to it, it wasn't your Earth or their Alternia. It was only just _an _Earth and _an _Alternia. Similar but by no means the same.

And on top of all that, you were still gods, capable of bending normally undisturbed elements to your will. You were immortal anomalies, even the ones that had never actually hit god tier (a parting gift from the game, you could only assume) unable to go back to the quiet life you had once lead after all the things you had seen. There was no room for people like you in those worlds.

You went back to observing, all thirteen of you, forgotten in time.

You came across it, eventually- that one thing that gave the universe some meaning again. It came in the form of an old man, traveling across the universe in a stolen spaceship with his granddaughter.

He did that for many many years, many centuries even, and along the way he knew times of happiness and sadness and the deepest despair. He had great adventures, in different worlds, with different people and different faces.

He called himself The Doctor.

Watching him was your wake-up call, in a way.

You were all watching when the Time War began, the children of Gallifrey against the ones of Skaro.

There wasn't much you could do but help in small ways, because no matter how much you'd like to change it, the Great Time War was a set point in history- possibly the most important of them all. What went down on that last day would always have to happen, and undoing it would have horrible consequences even you couldn't fully predict.

So you watched over the universe you had created many many millenia ago, leaving the natural order undisturbed and helping only in minor ways that could not alter reality or the future across space-time.

Jake gave them hope, Rose and Terezi gave them wisdom. Karkat, though never quietly, offered protection wherever he could.

You only ever interfered and made great changes on one occasion. When _the game _was involved.

You kept your eyes and ears open for it, you, Aradia and Jade actively searching far and wide across time and space for any signs of it. And whenever it did come up, you made sure to destroy it before history repeated itself.

Earth, Barcelona (the planet, not the city), Messaline, New Earth,... even Gallifrey on one occasion. They popped up like cockroaches, the one after the other- always in the hands of unknowing children who didn't know any better. But you stopped them all, saved them all. Every single time.

Gallifrey was in good hands, and when the time came, just as the Maid of Time had predicted it would, the Doctor sent it into another dimension, from where it was in Jade's care until further notice.

She kept it safe.

* * *

When the many different civilizations look up at the stars, you're always there, stuff of legends and myths- ancient beings with so, so many mysteries and questions surrounding them...

The answer may never be given, your origin only for you to know, but your legacy will live on.

The Knight of Blood, the Seer of Mind, the Bard of Rage, the Mage of Doom, the Maid of Time.

The Prince of Heart, the Maid of Life, the Rogue of Void, the Page of Hope.

The Heir of Breath, the Witch of Space, the Seer of Light and the Knight of Time.

Always silently watching over the universe to make sure everything's going smoothly, to make damn sure nobody ever hears of that game again. Because no more lives will be ruined by it, never again.


End file.
